


Strongly Happy

by CrazyLaughter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Before Midnight Memories, Friendship/Love, In 2013, JayStyle, Kissing, M/M, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLaughter/pseuds/CrazyLaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Harry, Louis and a few other lyricists write the twin songs: Happily and Strong. [ONE SHOT]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strongly Happy

**Strongly Happy**

**S** **cene 1**

**[Room 34, Bush Studios, London, 12:23, Happily]**

**SAVAN:** _(walks in, smiles at Harry_ ) "Good to see you, Harry. How was the break?"

 **HARRY:** _(smiles back)_ "It was splendid, Savan, thanks. Louis and I got some time together, you know, since it's so hectic with the movie shooting that finished.

 **SAVAN:** "Sounds great, so you aren't going to ask me how I am?"

 **HARRY:** _(laughs)_ "Sorry, bro. How are you?"

 **SAVAN:** _(snorts)_ "Now that you've asked, I'm doing splendid as well."

 **HARRY:** "Ditch the sugar, why did you call me here?"

 **SAVAN:** "Ah, that." _(glances at phone)_ "Liam texted me saying you wanted to write a song."

 **HARRY:** "Did he?"

 **SAVAN:** "Yup. Thought I'd help you."

 **HARRY:** _(unsure)_ "I don't know, I'm fine on my own."

 **SAVAN:** "You've known me for three years, mate. Why the hesitancy? Besides, I'm just going to add a touch of professionalism to your amateurity. Might help you write on your own in the future."

 **HARRY:** "Alright, then."

 **SAVAN:** _(guides Harry to a table with two chairs)_ "Sit down and we can start."

 **HARRY:** _(sits down)_ "What, are we writing and then blending the lines into a song?"

 **SAVAN:** _(picks up clipboard, taps pencil)_ "Actually, no. I thought we'd do a different thing this time."

 **HARRY:** "Hope the different is good."

 **SAVAN:** "That's what we're going to try today." _(straightens up)_ "See, you're going to have to tell me the contents of the song that you want to include, prefferably your own feelings. I will just map out your words into a song."

 **HARRY:** "So, you're being a one-time therapist. I tell, you jot."

 **SAVAN:** "Exactly."

 **HARRY:** _(hums)_ "Sounds fine."

 **SAVAN:** "So, what it is that you want to write about?"

 **HARRY** : _(smiles to himself)_ "Louis."

 **SAVAN:** _(chuckles)_ "Was expecting that. But, what aspect of Louis? Like, it could be your relationship, certain situations, or about him soully."

 **HARRY:** _(smiles vanishes, bites lip)_ "About...about Louis and Eleanor's faux relationship."

 **SAVAN:** _(raises eyebrow)_ "Okay." _(writes down)_

 **HARRY:** "Well, mostly like our relationship versus their fake one." _(glances at Savan's open mouth)_ "Hey! You're the therapist, no judging!"

 **SAVAN:** _(smirks)_ "Sorry. So, you will sing about competition, am I, right?"

 **HARRY:** "Somewhat. Along the lines of how right ours is, and better it is than theirs."

 **SAVAN:** _(nods, writing down)_ "You have to tell me about your relationship before Eleanor-Louis' so that we can differentiate."

 **HARRY:** _(nods back)_ "Um, how do I start?"

 **SAVAN:** _(thinks)_ "How do you feel when you're with Louis?"

 **HARRY:** "Sometimes, I wish that we could come out, instead of hiding. I want to show him off to everyone. I'll know that everyone will be jealous of our relationship. Maybe people won't even like it, but I don't care about they say. Us together is what matters most."

 **SAVAN:** "That's excellent." _(beams)_ "Is there a particular message you want to give to the audience through the song, since you keep mentioning people."

 **HARRY:** "Um, not for the audience." _(pauses)_ "Probably for Louis himself."

 **SAVAN:** _(writes)_ "For Louis, then. What is it that you want him to know?"

 **HARRY:** _(takes deep breath, looks at ground)_ "That he needn't worry about what will happen to us, because nothing will. It will always be me and him forever, I want it that way and I'm sure he does too."

 **SAVAN:** _(waves hand, continuously writing_ ) "Elaborate a bit more."

 **HARRY:** "I know sometimes that he's fed up of this whole thing, that he wants to escape to an alternate universe and whatnot. I want him to be with me, probably as we ride into the sunset together and something like that. I want to be there when he falls asleep in my arms, and wake up the same way. I know that I'd always keep him happy."

 **SAVAN:** _(writes 'Happy' in big letters_ ) "We've covered your relationship so far, now tell me how you feel about the Eleanor-Louis arrangement."

 **HARRY:** _(grimaces)_ "I hate to see the super-quality HD pictures that are always taken of them. They're always holding hands, and that bugs me the most. Nobody understands how that makes me feel."

 **SAVAN:** "Precise." _(nods)_ "And, any comment about hiding like this? Not being able to come out?"

 **HARRY:** _(sighs)_ "I think it's none of our faults. It's a test that is being put upon us to prove ourselves. Like, some kind of destiny, or fate perhaps."

 **SAVAN:** "So, you're saying that Destiny -if we personify- has tried to see how far you can bend before you break, twisted itself into many obstacles?"

 **HARRY:** _(snaps fingers)_ "That's exactly what I mean. It's twisted -as you put it- so that one of us will give up, and let each other go. Walk away from each other."

 **SAVAN:** _(hums, writing)_ "Since, you've given a message to Louis, any message to Eleanor?"

 **HARRY:** "Eleanor..." _(trails off)_ "I suppose."

 **SAVAN:** "Then, get on with it."

 **HARRY:** _(deadpans)_ "She should stop stealing him from me."

 **SAVAN:** _(coughs, eyes bulging)_ "Not that straight out, Harry."

 **HARRY:** _(bites tongue)_ "I mean, she goes out with him, all the time. Even though she does, she should know that he's mine."

 **SAVAN:** _(stops writing, frowns)_ "That's objectifying, man."

 **HARRY:** _(laughs awkwardly)_ "Eh, sorry. His heart is mine, though he's with her."

 **SAVAN:** _(mutters)_ "Much better."

 **HARRY:** "She'll never know that I've marked him as my own, she'll never know the traces I leave on him. On his face, his hair, his whole body."

 **SAVAN:** "Getting graphic, are you?"

 **HARRY:** _(turns pink)_ "Savan!"

 **SAVAN:** "Had to tease you, Harry. So, if she did get to know that you've...marked him? Yeah, marked him. What would you say?"

 **HARRY:** _(snorts)_ "I would just walk to her, put on a sarcastic smile and say 'Sorry, love, but I don't care', what else am I supposed to do?"

 **SAVAN:** _(scribbles)_ "Sounds nice. How would you describe their relationship in a few words?"

 **HARRY:** _(_ _cracks knuckles)_ "It's damp. Completely a wet blanket. No chemistry, no use."

 **SAVAN:** "Okay..." _(looks up at Harry)_ "How would you describe yourselves in relationship to the 'El and Lou' one?"

 **HARRY:** ( _in a daze)_ "Like we're on fire, like nothing else matters. We're always _that one relationship_ , you know?"

 **SAVAN:** ( _puts clipboard down, sighs)_ "I think we've written enough. You've voiced out a lot, probably enough for two songs. I must say, brilliant explanations, though."

 **HARRY** : "So, what are you going to do with them? The notes, I mean."

 **SAVAN:** "Change your words here and there. Add in a few things maybe. Compile a song and use the scrap for another song."

 **HARRY:** _(gets up, stretching)_ "You'll have to send me a copy after you've written it. I'd like to see how this technique would come out."

 **SAVAN:** _(mirrors Harry, yawning)_ "Of course. How about we go for lunch? After that, Louis will have to give his 'interview' too."

 **HARRY:** "Louis' giving one too? He's writing a song?"

 **SAVAN:** _(swears under breath)_ "Don't tell him you know."

 **HARRY:** _(smiles amusedly)_ "Let's go."

 ıllıllı

**Scene 2**

**[Room 34, Bush Studios, London, 2:32, Strong]**

**LOUIS:** _(walks in, calls out)_ "Anybody here?"

 **JAMIE:** _(glances at him)_ "You're late."

 **LOUIS:** "No, I'm Louis."

 **JAMIE:** _(tired)_ "Louis."

 **LOUIS:** "Yup, you got that correct."

 **JAMIE:** "Ugh, would you-" _(stops himself, tired)_ "Can you come and sit here?"

 **LOUIS:** _(mock thinking)_ "I don't know, can I?"

 **JAMIE:** "God, Louis-"

 **LOUIS:** "Seriously, I could use a please."

 **JAMIE:** _(sighs)_ "Please."

 **LOUIS:** _(sits down)_ "Now, if you say it that way, how can I refuse?"

 **JAMIE:** "Should we begin?"

 **LOUIS:** "Again, should we?"

 **JAMIE:** _(grits teeth)_ "I swear to God-"

 **LOUIS:** _(animated voice)_ "Do not take the Lord's name in vain, boy!"

 **JAMIE:** _(sighs again)_ "Please, Louis, I know you love getting on my nerves but-"

 **LOUIS:** "You got that correct!"

 **JAMIE:** "-we have to start now, so we finish off early."

 **LOUIS:** _(leans back, bad-boyish)_ "So, you gonna gimme the paper or should I write all over my arms?"

 **JAMIE:** "Uh, no." _(shifts uncomfortably)_ "We're doing a new thing today."

 **LOUIS:** "New thing?"

 **JAMIE:** "You'll have to explain what your song is about, and I'll write down the details. Then, I'll make the lyrics out of it. How's that?"

 **LOUIS:** _(mutters)_ "That sucks."

 **JAMIE:** _(cross)_ "What's wrong with it?"

 **LOUIS:** "You going to treat me like you're a freaking shrink?"

 **JAMIE:** "No! You'll just tell me in word form, and I'll make something out of it. It's purely out of your words, I'll just build something out of them."

 **LOUIS:** _(shrugs)_ "Okay, at least you'll be the one to waste the energy to write."

 **JAMIE:** _(rolls eyes)_ "You'll have to put your brain to use. If you have one, that is."

 **LOUIS:** _(furrows eyebrows, watches him)_ "Hey, Scott?"

 **JAMIE:** _(irritated)_ "What, Tomlinson?"

 **LOUIS:** _(waits)_ "I was just messing with you, you know. Don't take it literally. Harry bought me a capucchino after lunch -that silly boy- and I dunno what do with this much energy."

 **JAMIE:** _(smiles slightly)_ "Don't I know that? Just having a bad day, one of the sponsorship dealers suddenly backed out from the album producing."

 **LOUIS:** _(frowns)_ "Well...I'm sorry, Jamie."

 **JAMIE:** "It's fine." _(drums fingers on clipboard)_ "You wanna start?"

 **LOUIS:** "Fire away."

 **JAMIE:** "Okay, so what do you want this song to be about?"

 **LOUIS:** _(smiles dreamily)_ "Harry."

 **JAMIE:** _(shakes head)_ "Oh Goodness, may the Angel help you both."

 **LOUIS:** "Shut up."

 **JAMIE:** "Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, what about Harry?"

 **LOUIS:** "About him."

 **JAMIE:** _(sarcastic) "_ Well, I didn't know it would be about him when you said his name. I'm sorry, I'm just daft."

 **LOUIS:** "About us, mostly. About how he makes me feel."

 **JAMIE** : _(sits up)_ "How does he make you feel?"

 **LOUIS:** _(looks down, smiles)_ "He makes me feel like the most loved person ever. Like the whole world's love is squeezed by the pulp and given to me. It's as if without him, I can't go forward. As if without his presence, not even my own mind listens to me."

 **JAMIE:** _(nods, writing)_ "You're doing exceptionally cheesily well." _(glares at Louis' scoff)_ "How would you sum up the whole 'you can't go forward without him' thing? What adjective would you describe to say what you feel."

 **LOUIS:** _(firm, quietly)_ "Strong. Definitely. He makes me strong. And on my feet."

 **JAMIE:** "Splendid!" _(beams)_ "We're going to write about your strength, then. Tell me what you'd tell that particular strength. It doesn't have to mono-reasoningly Harry, just that specific power you're given, irrespective of Harry giving it or not."

 **LOUIS:** "I need it. The strength." _(nods to himself)_ "It's obvious that without it -without Harry- I'd be a weaker person. He gives me encouragement, and I need that. I know I'm depending on him for that, but I'm not sorry. I feel like there's nothing wrong with the dependancy as long as we have each other."

 **JAMIE:** "Wow, Tomlinson." _(eyes not leaving clipboard)_ "You do have a brain, I'm surprised."

 **LOUIS:** "It comes from the heart, you bugger, not the brain."

 **JAMIE:** _(gags)_ "Please. I can't handle it."

 **LOUIS:** _(skeptical)_ "You write love songs for a living, Scott."

 **JAMIE:** _(changing the topic_ )"Now, tell me more. We need this song to come out good, eh?"

 **LOUIS** : "Diverting topics, are we?" _(chuckles when Jamie hisses)_ "Fine, what do you want me to tell?"

 **JAMIE:** "You telling beautifully a while ago, c'mon anything about the power of Harry."

 **LOUIS:** "Can't think of anything?"

 **JAMIE:** _(scoffs)_ "Is that honestly the only thing you think of Harry? That's it?"

 **LOUIS:** _(glowers)_ "I feel quite a lot, but I'm not the sharing type-"

 **JAMIE:** "Except for Harry."

 **LOUIS:** _(parrots)_ "-except for Harry. Maybe even Zayn. Niall if he pushes hard. Liam sometimes, when he uses his Bambi eyes."

 **JAMIE:** _(mumbles)_ "And you say you don't share."

 **LOUIS** : "What was that?"

 **JAMIE:** "Nothing." _(licks lips)_ "You're saying you can't think of something to write in the song. How about I ask you a few things, you tell your opinion? We can mold it into a lyric, is that fine?"

 **LOUIS** : "Absolutely."

 **JAMIE:** "Tell me about..." _(thinks)_ "your tattoos."

 **LOUIS:** "What about our tattoos?"

 **JAMIE** : _(points)_ "You have so many nautical tattoos. C'mon, don't tell me they don't mean anything. Tell me about Harry's ship, make an analogy out of it."

 **LOUIS:** "Harry's ship..." _(in thought)_ "Matches with my compass. If he's the ship, I guide him home. Techinically if we both were lost at sea, which is something like being lost in the real world, then. Then?"

 **JAMIE:** _(scribbles)_ "You're doing a good job, Louis. Keeping thinking."

 **LOUIS:** "Erm. If we were lost at sea, the only thing that would stop from going forward would be the...waves?"

 **JAMIE** : "So, what do the waves depict here?"

 **LOUIS:** _(pipes up)_ "Management!"

 **JAMIE:** _(groans)_ "Okay, management are the waves that are breaking you apart. Can you extend on that?"

 **LOUIS:** "Okay...if we're to stand in a place, holding hands...then, management would try to pull us apart. So, we're together sailing as ships, they break against as waves."

 **JAMIE:** "Hmm. So, what are your thoughts on such actions?"

 **LOUIS:** "I'd always try to keep it tied up, I won't let it go. Even if it's hard to announce it to the world for evidence of word, I will prove myself. I will live up to my promise of saving us."

 **JAMIE:** _(keens)_ "This whole opinion method is working out pretty well. The nautical tattoo analogy came out nice. Now, explain your opinion on... _Don't Let Me Go_."

 **LOUIS:** _(misty eyes)_ "Harry's song?"

 **JAMIE:** "The one and only."

 **LOUIS:** _(inhales deeply_ ) "He told me not to let go, so I promise in return that I'll always hold on."

 **JAMIE:** _(smirks)_ "I see the totally subtle reference to _Titanic_ there."

 **LOUIS:** _(taken aback)_ "Oh!" _(laughs)_

 **JAMIE:** "But, it's good. Now, tell a combination of this proposed strength and the fact that you're holding on. Something like, he makes you strong and that's what makes it easier to hold on?"

 **LOUIS:** "Exactly" _(thinks for a while)_ "Harry's what keeps me glued together, that's exactly the point of the strength. As long as he has my heart, I'm sure I'll be fine. Because his glue is what doesn't allow me to fall out, part by part."

 **JAMIE:** "Good enough." _(cracks knuckles)_ "Now, make something on your own. Anything about the specialness between you two. You know, love letters and such."

 **LOUIS:** "Love letters...oh we have those a lot."

 **JAMIE:** "Go on."

 **LOUIS:** _(hesitates)_ "It's like we have an entire encyclopedia of words between us. They're infinite things we know and feel about each other. We don't say them out loud though, because it feels like the other always knows before you yourself do."

 **JAMIE:** "Words between you..." _(nods)_ "So, you're comparing your love and words to books."

 **LOUIS** : "Something like that." _(blinks)_ "If we were a book, then we'd be the two ends. There would a million pages in between that haven't been said, but felt. Our hearts are like the covers, because they feel the words on the pages."

 **JAMIE:** "Book analogy went well too." _(glances up from writing)_ "You getting tired?"

 **LOUIS:** ( _grins)_ "Never."

 **JAMIE:** "Of course, you'd go on about him forever."

 **LOUIS:** "Partially also because of that capachhino."

 **JAMIE:** _(mutters)_ "Curse the capachhino, then. I think we're almost finished. We've got quite a lot of matter already, but I think one more concept would be good." _(stretches legs)_ "Your opinion on love, as a person... _(careful)_ "In the closet."

 **LOUIS:** _(sighs)_ "Well, being in the closet doesn't always help. It's when you're in there that you realize the importance of love. There's so much of hate in the world, but it's always overpowered by love. And, Love -I must say- is a very rootful feeling that is hard to find. Despite that, people are always breaking hearts and running away from it. It's losing it's value. _(frowns)_ "I don't think that's right."

 **JAMIE:** "So, what would you say in the contrast of these particular people?"

 **LOUIS:** _(confident)_ "I'd say that staying in the closet has made me realize it's one of the mst wonderful things to exist. If they're running, then they're missing out. I'm not one of them, and I don't have to be."

 **JAMIE:** _(smiles, standing up, stacking papers)_ "Wonderful, Louis! I think you did an fantastic job on explaining everything. The song depended on it, and I think it'll be good."

 **LOUIS:** _(stands up too)_ "It's nice to know that I'll be able to put out my feelings, at least in disguise." _(massaging fingers)_ "Everybody's going to think I wrote it for Eleanor."

 **JAMIE:** _(softens, pats Louis' shoulder)_ "As long as you're sure who you wrote it for, don't let anything else bother you."

 **LOUIS:** "Wait!" _(Jamie turns around while leaving)_ "Could you do me a favour?"

 **JAMIE:** "Aren't I already, by writing the song?"

 **LOUIS:** _(ignores his words)_ "Give Harry the main-voice part in the chorus."

ıllıllı

**Scene 3**

**[Room 53, Bush Studios, London, 11:12, Lyrical Discovery]**

**[HARRY and LOUIS talking privately to side, LIAM and NIALL bantering, ZAYN on phone]**

**LIAM:** "He said the songs are coming in today, what's taking so long?"

 **NIALL:** "I swear, I'm going to kill Bunetta for making us wait so long."

 **LIAM:** "Julian's bringing them over?"

 **ZAYN:** _(not looking up from phone)_ "Was your head in the clouds in the last meeting, Liam? Sophia, isn't it?"

 **LIAM:** _(stutters)_ "Sophia? What about her?"

 **NIALL:** _(raises an eyebrow)_ "Sophia Secondary-school? The one you met at Andy's party?"

 **LIAM:** _(snaps)_ "Her last name isn't Secondary-school, it's Smith."

 **ZAYN:** _(mutters)_ "Possessive. You haven't asked her out?"

 **LIAM:** "Why should I ask her out?"

 **NIALL:** _(tuts)_ "Liam, Liam, Liam. What are we t'do with y'ur naivity?"

 **ZAYN:** _(looks up)_ "Is naivity even a word?"

 **NIALL:** "It is."

 **HARRY:** _(to Louis)_ "So a little birdy told me a little something."

 **LOUIS:** "And what is that?"

 **HARRY:** That _somebody_ gave the song-interview thing."

 **LOUIS:** _(snarls)_ "Was the little birdy's name Savan?'"

 **HARRY:** "Don't blame him, babe. He didn't mean it."

 **LOUIS:** "First of all, why did you even talk to Savan? Why-" _(pauses)_ "Harry Styles, you hypocrite, you gave one too."

 **HARRY:** _(grins)_ "Yup."

 **LOUIS:** "Can't wait to see it, then. Bet it's all about me and my hotness."

 **HARRY:** _(rolls eyes fondly)_ "Nope, never. I would never help write a song about you."

 **LOUIS:** _(playing along)_ "Really?"

 **LIAM:** "Naiveness, Naivitism, Naivocity, Naivation."

 **HARRY:** _(glances at the other three)_ "What's going on?"

 **ZAYN:** ( _still on phone)_ "Not anything important at the moment, you may continue snogging silently. You will be informed later." (Louis flips him off) "And I saw that."

 **NIALL:** "Nothing, we were talking about Sophia and Liam."

 **LIAM:** _(turns red at attention)_ "There is no us. There is only her or only me."

 **LOUIS:** "Well, well. Will you look at him?" _(grins smugly)_ "We never said there was a you both. You stated your desperation yourself."

 **NIALL:** "That conforms my theory, then. You really do like her."

 **ZAYN:** _(skeptical)_ "You utter dimwit. Niall, you didn't know from the beginning?"

 **HARRY:** _(sneers)_ "We can't help it if you're Matchmaker 101 about 24/7.

 **ZAYN:** _(looks up daringly)_ "Oh yeah? Who do you think got you two together?"

 **NIALL:** "Me."

 **LIAM:** "Actually, no. I was the one that talked them into it."

 **ZAYN:** "Nope, nope. I was helping Harry feel jealous out our Zouis friendship."

 **HARRY:** "What's a Zouis?"

 **NIALL:** _(blurts)_ "They came out to me first!"

 **LIAM & ZAYN: **_(shout in unison)_ "What?"

 **LIAM:** _(surprised)_ "You came out to him first, you traitors?"

 **ZAYN:** "Screw you."

 **JULIAN:** _(walks in, stops to stare at them)_ "I have no idea what is going on, but I'll do my work and bug off."

 **LOUIS:** "You do that."

 **JULIAN:** _(shoots Louis a weird look)_ "Okay, so, I've gotten a few songs here. Harry and Louis were the first ones to give their first songs, so lot have time to work with us for the others."

 **LIAM:** "You two wrote a song together?"

 **NIALL:** _(hits Liam upside the head)_ "Can't you see? They wrote one for each other."

 **LOUIS:** _(turning to Harry)_ "So, you did write about me."

 **HARRY:** _(smiles, raises arms up defensively)_ "You caught me."

 **JULIAN:** "You can talk once I've gone. We have _Best Song Ever_ here, which is going to be the promo for the film. And, Harry's Happily and Louis' Strong. Plus, You and I."

 **NIALL:** "Louis' song is about gym class?"

 **LOUIS:** _(shoots him a dirty look)_ "Will you shut up?"

 **HARRY:** _(confused)"_ Mine's called Happily? Why would it even be called that?"

 **JULIAN:** _(smiles knowingly)_ "Wait till you read it, Styles."

 **HARRY:** _(scoffs)_ "I knew Savan would suck playing the psychatrist role."

 **LOUIS:** "You mean mine is _actually_ about gym class?"

 **ZAYN:** "You're just melodramatic." _(grabs file from Julian)_ "Happily, you said?" _(flicks through file, plucks out a paper and scans)_ "Whoa, Harry. You're nowhere near subtle."

 **NIALL:** _(plucks paper from Zayn, Liam bends into to see)_ "Harry, you are nowhere near subtle."

 **LIAM:** _(stares up)_ "Harry, you are nowhere near subtle."

 **LOUIS:** "That song's about me and you nutters get to read first?" _(snatches paper hastily)_ "Whole bunch of donkeys, you lot."

 **HARRY:** "What does subtlity even have to do with this?"

 **JULIAN:** "Oh Harry, you haven't even read it."

 **LOUIS:** _(eyes soften)_ "Harry, you wrote this for me?"

 **HARRY:** _(unsure)_ "Um, yeah?"

 **LOUIS:** _(hooks arms around Harry's neck)_ "It's lovely, thank you. You were right, it's always you and I forever."

 **HARRY:** _(eyes widen in recognition)_ "Give me that." _(reads it)_ "Oh." _(pauses, breaks Louis' hug)_ "I guess Savan did an exceptionally good job."

 **LOUIS:** _(softly, eyeing him)_ "But they were your words."

 **HARRY:** _(sheepishly)_ "I think?"

 **LIAM:** "You think?"

 **NIALL:** _(sighs, smiling)_ "I never understand why I never get tired of you."

 **ZAYN:** _(rolls eyes)_ "I still think you both are disgusting."

 **LOUIS:** "That's exactly how I feel when I see Perrie and you together." (laughs when Zayn becomes quiet) "Cat got your tongue?"

 **JULIAN:** "Zayn won't admit it, but he feels like a proud parent when he sees you two."

 **ZAYN:** "Yeah, right."

 **HARRY:** _(ignoring Zayn)_ "Yours is called Strong?"

 **NIALL:** _(Louis nods)_ "I still think it's about gym."

 **LIAM:** _(smirking)_ "Jim, the other guy?"

 **LOUIS:** _(slaps palm against forehead_ ) "Please don't bring back those gory memories. I was dorky, I accept it. Don't harry me."

 **HARRY:** "What?"

 **ZAYN:** _(on Dictionary.com)_ "He means not to harass him."

 **HARRY:** _(blinks)_ "My name means harassing?"

 **LIAM:** _(looks into Zayn's phone)_ "Seems like it."

 **HARRY:** _(in a daze)_ "Wow."

 **NIALL:** "We'd like to read the gym song if you're not going to."

 **LOUIS:** "Shut it, Niall. It isn't about gym!"

 **NIALL:** _(takes file from Zayn and takes out 'Strong' to read, sing song)_ "I'm reading it!"

 **LOUIS:** _(moves forward)_ "Don't you dare."

 **LIAM:** _(snatches paper, runs away from them)_ "We totally dare."

 **HARRY:** _(chases Liam_ ) "Give it to me now!"

 **LIAM:** _(running around room with Harry after him)_ "Catch me if you can!"

 **ZAYN:** _(Liam bumps into him, grabs lyric sheet, smug)_ "I'll get to read it first."

 **HARRY:** _(warning)_ "Oh no, you don't!"

 **ZAYN:** _(climbing on table)_ "Oh yes, I do, lover boy."

 **NIALL:** _(joins Zayn)_ "Get lost, Larry! Team Nayn."

 **LIAM:** _(grimaces)_ "Nayn sounds like some kind of syndrome."

 **NIALL:** _(thinks)_ "What about Zayll?'"

 **LOUIS:** _(jumps towards them, unable to catch)_ "It's Niayn!"

 **HARRY:** _(stops struggling)_ "You guys suck at this. They all sound like kinds of bacteria. It's Ziall."

NIALL: "Fine, then! Team Ziall all the way."

 **LIAM:** "Eh."

 **ZAYN:** _(having read 'Strong', gobsmacked)_ "Louis, what have you done, man?"

 **HARRY:** _(manages to grab paper from Zayn)_ "What has he done?"

 **LIAM:** _(nonchalantly)_ "The basic bloody brilliance that you constantly find endearing, that will never differ but will perpetually amaze you."

 **LOUIS:** _(stares at Liam)_ "You don't make sense."

 **JULIAN:** _(shouts)_ "What the hell is going on?" _(walks out, shaking his head)_ "Same old, why am I even worrying?"

 **NIALL:** _(nudges Zayn)_ "Ziall sounds good. I think we should name our kids that."

 **LIAM:** "You two are having kids?"

 **NIALL:** "We are now. We're naming them all Ziall. Excellent name, I must say."

 **ZAYN:** _(shoves Niall)_ "One, I'm never having kids with you, weirdo. Two, you're disgusting. Three, Ziall is the most shameless name ever. Four, Perrie is better than you. Five, did I mention you're disgusting? I think I did."

 **NIALL:** _(jumps down)"_ Pshaw, our kids would have been beautiful."

 **LIAM:** _(confused)_ "How would you even have kids? Unless Zayn has some kind of uterus in there."

 **ZAYN:** ( _spits)_ "If anyone's having a uterus, it's Niall. He just gives out the vibes."

 **HARRY:** _(wide-eyed after reading)_ "Louis.

 **LOUIS:** _(watching Harry)_ "You like it?"

 **HARRY:** _(smiling)_ "Come here."

 **LOUIS:** _(30 centimeters away from Harry)_ "Hmm?"

 **HARRY:** "Closer."

 **LOUIS** _: (now 10 centimeters away)_ "Yeah?"

 **LIAM:** _(pauses banter to look at Harry and Louis, mutters)_ "Oh God."

 **NIALL:** _(opens mouth, closes it)_ "I'm going to act like I'm not even seeing anything." _(turns at Zayn)_ "You still on the decision to not have cute Ziall children?"

 **ZAYN:** _(snorts)_ "Always. Plus, they wouldn't even be cute, unless they take after me completely."

 **HARRY:** "Closer." _(Louis evades space, he brushes nose against Louis' cheek, whispering)_ "You said all this, made him write...all this?"

 **LOUIS:** "Uh, I, yeah?"

 **HARRY:** "I love you, okay? Please don't forget that."

 **LOUIS:** ( _smiles)_ "I know."

 **HARRY:** _(finally kisses him, Louis sighs, murmurs against lips)_ "Please don't write songs like that. My heart will jump out of my throat. We don't want that to happen, do we?"

 **LOUIS:** _(chuckles)_ "So, I assume you like it."

 **HARRY:** "It's wonderful, Lou. Much better than my song." _(lets paper fall to floor, cups Louis' face in his hands)_ "Couldn't ask for anyone better than you."

 **LOUIS:** _(mock sigh)_ "But, I don't get up early in the morning, and I drink too much of tea and I suck at cleaning up, don't I?"

 **HARRY:** _(moony eyes, laughs)_ "I don't care." _(kisses him once again, smiling against Louis' lips)_

 **LIAM:** _(picks paper up, reads)_ "Pretty good."

 **NIALL:** ( _glances in, reads too)_ "It was never about gym."

 **ZAYN:** _(rolls eyes, but fondly _states)_ "_ Nope. It's just these two. Jim is...just another guy."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, let me know how it is! xx


End file.
